Endive's Dirty Secret
"Endive's Dirty Secret" is an episode from season 2. In this episode, Ms. Endive goes to great lengths to hide a secret, but when Mung saw what she was doing, he takes photos of her doing it and spreads it to everyone in town. Plot Mung, Chowder and Shnitzel were begging Endive to let them swim in her pool, because it was a hot day. Endive wouldn't let them so she made her dogs chase them. Mung, Chowder and Shnitzel run away and hide up a tree. Meanwhile, Endive starts to do her dirty secret. When Shnitzel spots her doing it, he showed it to Mung and Mung took photos of Endive doing her secret. Endive saw the flashes and forced Mung to give her the camera. Mung would give her the camera if she lets them in her pool. Endive still refused so Mung, Chowder and Shnitzel ran to the town, holding the camera with Endive chasing them. Mung showed the photo to Gazpacho. Gazpacho started to throw up when he saw the photo. Then Mung started "selling" the photos, but no one bought any yet. Endive had had it and let Mung, Chowder and Shnitzel in her pool. While they were swimming, Chowder wasn't and was eating "yellow solid/liquid thing in a popcorn box.". Endive told Panini to distract him and give her the photo. Panini wears a fifties-style dress and her ears looked like hair. When Panini said to Chowder "it's sooo hot today. You know what I'm saying?" Chowder looked puzzled. Panini told Chowder she was trying to woo him but Chowder does not understand. Panini told him to just give her the photo. Chowder gave her the photo because her acting "was making him lose his appitite". When Panini gave Endive the photo, Endive got all sweaty and the photo slipped off her hand and it flew towards the city. A talking dog saw the photo and threw up. Then he used the photo to go swimming. Endive grabbed the photo but it slipped off her hand again. Then two talking birds saw the photo and they threw up as well. Then they used the photo to go swimming. The photo is blown away again and everyone in town sees it. They arrive at Endive's house saying they want to swim and blackmail her. Endive is frustrated with the people in the pool and wonders how to get rid of them. She wonders why she can't flush them away, but realizes she can with the switch she installed that sends all the water to the ocean. So Endive told Margarine to flush away the water in the pool and send everyone to the ocean but the people in the pool ended up at the beach. Endive started crying because everyone now knew her dirty secret. So the people started to tell her their secrets. Then Mung showed that the photo was Endive who was eating toejam with a fork. Endive explained that she saw everyone eating toejam and that it wouldn't be embarrassing. Mung said that everyone eats it with a spoon and everyone starts doing it including Endive. Quotes :Chowder: WHOA, THAT WAS Close! :Mung Daal: You said it. Now let's skedaddle before those hounds -- :Shnitzel: [ Gasps ] r-radda!! :Mung Daal : Shnitzel, what are you talking about? :Shnitzel: Rad-da! :Mung Daal: What? What do want me to look at? [ Gasps ] ew! it's endive! Oh, my lord! Oh, what is she -- ! :Chowder: Mung, what -- what -- who -- who -- why -- ! It's like some horrible accident! I can't look away! :Mung Daal: Oh, if only I had a camera! :Shnitzel: Radda, radda. :Mung Daal: Thanks, Shnitzel. Good thing you carry this high-powered camera everywhere you go. [ Camera shutter clicking ] :Ms. Endive: [ gasps ] No! [ Growling ] :Mung Daal: Hey, guys, i wonder what endive will say when she finds out we captured her dirty secret on film? :Both: Humina, humina, humina, humina, humina, humina. :Mung Daal: What -- take more pictures? Shnitzel, this zoom lens is great! :Ms. Endive: [ Growling ] MUNG! [ Breathing heavily ] :' Mung Daal': [ Chuckles nervously ] :Ms. Endive: Give me that camera! :Mung Daal: We'll give you this camera if you let us in your pool. :Ms. Endive: Never! Give me that camera! :Mung Daal: Woman, you will let us take a dip in your pool, or we'll show these pictures to everybody. :Ms. Endive: You wouldn't dare. :Mung Daal: Try me. :Ms. Endive: No, forget it! I-i-i'm calling your bluff! :Mung Daal: [ Sighs ] I didn't want to have to do it this way, endive -- really didn't. Everyone to the farmers' market!! :Ms. Endive: [ Gasps ] no! no! no! No! no! no! no! no! no! [ Gasps ] my reputation will be ruined! Aah! Get back here! No! No! no! no! No! No! no! No! Wha? :Mung Daal: Blah, blah, endive, blah, blah, blah! Check it out! :Gazpacho: Mm-hmm. And what are we looking at? Mama, no! [ Gags ] [ vomits ] I'm all right. I'm not all right! [ Vomits violently ] That Ms. Endive, she's disgusting! And that picture of her is gross too. Bada bing, I've got a million of 'em! :Ms. Endive: [ Breathing heavily ] :Mung Daal: Well, hello, endive. :Ms. Endive: Give it to me! :Mung Daal: Unh-unh-unh-unh, i told you -- I'll let you have it when you allow us into your pool. :Ms. Endive: I will never allow grubby cretins like you to frolic in my pool! Never! :Mung Daal: Well, you leave me no choice. Endive pictures! Embarrassing endive pictures! Get your endive pictures right here! See what everyone is talking about! :Ms. Endive: Okay, fine! I will allow you to use my pool just this once. But in ever want those pictures seen by anyone ever again! Trivia *In the episode, the picture is censored until the end. *This is the first time that Truffles's bathing suit can be seen. *This is the second time the C.H. Greenblatt puppet appears. *In the part where Endive is crying towards the end everyone encircling her is drawn differently. *The secrets revealed in the episode are as follows: *#Mung Daal: Eats his food with tweezers (revealed by Chowder). *#Chowder: Actually a robot (said by Mung, but probably not true). *#Truffles: Pees in a bottle and dumps it in the toilet (revealed by Schnitzel). *#Schnitzel: Doesn't flush (revealed by Truffles). *#Random citizen: Illegally pickles peppers in his parking garage (admitted personally). *#C.H. Greenblatt: The creator of the TV-series (admitted personally). *#Endive: Eats her toejam with a fork instead of a spoon. Meta-references *A C.H. Greenblatt puppet appears saying "I'm the creator of Chowder!" Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes